Teen Titans (2006 video game)
Teen Titans is a video game released in 2006 for the GameCube, PlayStation 2, and Xbox. The game features the Teen Titans (Robin, Raven, Cyborg, Starfire, and Beast Boy) as playable characters in story mode. Players are able to switch between any of the five Titans in real time, each with unique fighting abilities, and the game allows up to four players simultaneously. Aside from the game's story mode, players can fight against each other in a versus battle mode, known as Master of Games, with 31 unlockable characters. Many of the characters from the animated series appear within the game, all of whom (with the exception of Mad Mod) retain their voice actors from the show. Plot The Teen Titans receive a video game in the mail, one that is starring them. When Cyborg and Beast Boy try to play it, they all get placed inside of the video game's world. They go through various levels as they try to figure out how to return home, fighting against several enemies and villains they have faced off against before. After the Titans defeat most of the villains, Slade appears before them, making Robin suspect that he was behind everything, but Slade, too, is part of the program. The Master of Games then reveals himself as the mastermind, but after the Titans capture him, they find that he is not the true culprit. Breaking the fourth wall, the Titans reveal that the player is behind everything. Main characters *'Robin' - The most agile titan. His melee attacks consist of punches, kicks, and using his bo (staff) to strike opponents and objects. His ranged attack is the "Birdarang". He has a double jump. *'Raven' - The all-around titan. Her melee attacks consist of close-range blows and strikes. Her ranged attacks are based on telekinesis. Her titanic attack can cover a whole room. Her "Shadow of Azarath" attack is a combo, and is also part of her titanic attack and her 'O' charge. *'Cyborg' - The close-range titan. His melee attacks consist of punches and his ranged attack is the "Sonic Cannon". His super attack makes him move fast while barging through enemies as he goes along. *'Starfire' - The long-range titan. Her melee attacks are punches and her ranged attack consists of "Starbolts". The Starbolts deal a lot of damage. She can also shoot them quickly, making them effective when dealing with targets at a distance while keeping on the offensive. *'Beast Boy' - The unique titan. His melee attacks consist of simple punches while his ranged attacks are based on different transformations. He has no projectile attacks in his default form, only when he transforms into a monkey and throws bananas and a werewolf with strong breath. Like Robin, he also has a double jump. Reception (Xbox) 66.38% (PS2) 61.22% | MC = (GC) 73/100 (Xbox) 63/100 (PS2) 64/100 | GSpot = 7.1/10 | GRadar = | IGN = 7.2/10 | NP = 7.8/10 | OPM = | OXM = 7.6/10 | XPlay = }} The game received generally mixed reviews. GameRankings and Metacritic gave it a score of 74.37% and 73 out of 100 for the GameCube version; 66.38% and 63 out of 100 for the Xbox version; and 61.22% and 64 out of 100 for the PlayStation 2 version. See also * Teen Titans (GBA game) References External links * Category:Video games Category:2006 video games Category:GameCube games Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:Teen Titans in other media Category:Video games based on DC Comics Category:Xbox games Category:Superhero video games Category:Video games based on animated television series Category:Science fiction video games Category:Video games about virtual reality Category:Video games featuring female protagonists Category:Fictional video games Category:Behaviour Interactive games Category:Metafictional video games Category:Video games developed in Canada Category:THQ games Category:Majesco Entertainment games Category:Video games using Havok Category:Multiplayer and single-player video games